Naruto Creed
by GamesRMine
Summary: Kyuubi sends Naruto into the Marvel dimension and gives him Sabertooth's powers. Naruto then is discovered by Victor Creed what will Creed do with Naruto. What will Naruto Become and how will it affect Marvel. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, if you are wondering, I am starting all these new stories so I can jump around and not get bored or at a loss for the "next" thing.

Victor Creed was not having a good day. The brilliant early spring sun seemed to mock him as he made his way through ankle-deep snow in the middle of a sparse pine forest. The light reflecting brightly off the snowy ground was enough to put black specks into his vision. He had been hunting Logan for the better part of a week with no success. Two days ago, he nearly had the Runt [Logan], but that damn clone of his got in the way.

Victor was definitely in a bad mood as he made his way towards one of his hangouts up near the Canadian border. His breath clouded the early morning air and frost nipped at his exposed nose. He knew that his scent would be diminished by the snow, so he was not being as cautious as he might normally. Suddenly, though, a scent penetrated the depressive emotional fog he was walking in. He smelled something that was not right. Freezing into place, he lifted his face and breathed deeply, turning in a circle to place the scent. It smelled like HIM! "What the hell is going on here?" he thought to himself as he ran though the snow, following the scent. Occasionally, he would pause and sniff the air to be sure he was going the right way, but he moved virtually non-stop now.

It was not long before he found where the scent was coming from- a boy no older then three lay face down on the ground, with a light dusting of snow on him. Victor cautiously approached the boy to get a better look- moving slowly with much careful studying of the surrounding trees- looking for other people that might be there. The Pup on the ground had blond hair . Victor put his massive hand around the back of the child's head and rolled the child over, revealing three whisker marks on each cheek. The child's canines were long and quite sharp on the end, something Creed noticed when the Pup jaw opened slightly. His other teeth where sharper then normal, similar to Victor's own. He then looked at the Pup's hand and saw that each finger had claws- again, so similar to his own that when he noticed the miniature kunai knife in his side with blood seeping sluggishly from the wound, he reached over and yanked the blade out with a sickening noise [not for him at least]. Considering the depth of the wound, he wondered if the Pup had a healing factor. It would explain why it wasn't already dead. The wound was appeared to be closing at a rate that he had only seen in himself and the runt.

Now Victor was presented with a problem- what to do with the Pup. Once again, he scanned the surroundings, trying to figure out where the Pup had come from. Shaking his head, he looked back at the Pup lying in his hands as a thought hit him. "The Runt has his clone, well I just got myself an even playing field!" He grinned a toothy grin and his head spun ambitious plans on just how he could capitalize on this sudden find Grabbing the Pup by the scruff of the neck, he proceeded to place it within his coat so the Pup would stay warm though the rest of the trek.

Victor took the Pup 'home'- a mostly underground house built into the side of a hill. It was pretty Spartan- a wood fireplace with a large stack of logs against the front wall, a couch on the far wall with a TV on the opposite side, a basic kitchen, and a bathroom. Luckily, there were two bedrooms. Of course, he would have to move a lot of his weapons from the Pup's room to make way. He dropped the Pup on the couch with no attempt at making it a soft landing. He then shook his trench coat out in front of the fire, then hung it up on a nearby hook. Going straight to the kitchen, he pulled a hunk of meat out of the fridge and proceeded to expertly dice it while the wood stove heated up. He looked over at the Pup and a grin split his face. Since there had been no-one near, he assumed the Pup had been an abandoned orphan, so he probably would jump at the chance to have a 'family'. "Yeah, like I care!" Victor thought. "He will become a good apprentice. I will always be top predator and there is no way I will give that title to a damn clone of the runt after I die from old age!".

Meanwhile, in Naruto's mind he found himself in a sewer of some kind with a massive gate looming ahead of him. The constant dripping water was interrupted by a great voice. "Ah, so the kit has finally came to see me."

Frantically, Naruto looked around for the owner of the voice. "W-who is there?" Then a massive fox appeared behind the cage "I am the Great Kyuubi."

Naruto was stunned. "But you died! The 4th killed you.".

The great demon looked down. "Sorry, kit but he could not kill me so he sealed me in you." Naruto was so shocked he could not speak for a moment. "Now remember that drunk that shoved the Kunai knife in you? Well, I poured more then half my Chakra into moving you to a new dimension. I copied the abilities of the nearest being and turned it into a bloodline for you. I also changed your language to the native tongue, to help you fit in. Hopefully I can now rest in peace without your nearly killing us." As the demon finished speaking, the light dimmed and Naruto's world went black.

Victor heard a small growl. He knew that it must be from the Pup. So he left the meat to cook while he walked over to the couch. He eyed the pup warily as the pup opened his eyes, blinked, and turned it's head to face him. The regarded each other in silence for a moment, then "What is your name, Pup? What were you doing so far away from any others?"

Victor watched the pup sit up straight and lift it's chin in pride. "My name is Naruto and, if you must know, I was running from a crowd." Victor knew exactly what that was like, although it had been many years since he had last run from villagers. He had became very good with his claws, along with assorted other weaponry. "Well, Pup. I am Victor Creed. I'm not a father, but you and I are very alike. How would you like to be family?" Victor knew that at this age, those words would guarantee him the Pup's loyalty.

Naruto look up at the man and felt like crying. He impulsively jumped up to hug the large man, who simply patted his back. It was the most affection he had ever received from anyone besides the Old Man.

Victor know that he had the Pup hook, line, and sinker. Now, all he had to do was to train the Pup and then he could finally kill the Runt and have his Pup [Victor is very possessive] start a rivalry with the Runt's Clone. Now, the only matter was what to formulate a plan on what to 'give' the Runt for his upcoming birthday.

Well, what do you think? Victor would know how it felt to be treated like trash and would be very curious about a mutant with the same powers as himself. He would also see Naruto as property. Who should Naruto get paired up with? Let me know through your reviews. Thanks!


	2. The Cat and The Spider!

Hey, because of the large amount of visitors here is Chapter 2. Please review [not just this story but my others as well]. You guys have given me some great ideas!

Victor had put the Pup on the couch to sleep as he went to ready the Pup's new room. He began to ferry his weapons to the other room- a lot of guns, along with knives and even a few grenades he had almost forgotten. He was planning to start to train the Pup as soon as he was awake. Then, he remembered that the Pup had been chased by a mob and probably did not know how to read or write. "The local school probably has some books and stuff to teach the Pup." he thought as he made plans to steal them. However those plans would have to wait for tomorrow, for now he had to get stuff set up for HIS Pup.

As Naruto woke up he rolled off the couch and went to find his new family. Cautiously opening doors, he finally found Victor outside on the porch skinning a rabbit with his claws. "Hey, Victor what are we going to do today?"

Victor looked at the Pup and smirked. He really did have the absolute loyalty of the Pup. This fit his plans SO perfectly. "Today, Pup we are going to start your training. Now I want you to get my scent and track me though those woods. Get it?" as he spoke he put down the half skinned rabbit and moved next to the Pup to allow him to get the scent. After he was sure the Pup had it, he turned and ran into the woods. As he ran past trees, he made sure as to brush up against some of them as he knew that Pup would have trouble the first time. "Training the Pup may be not as bad as I thought. This is kind of fun." he said under his breath. And how interesting the next 12 years are going to be!

Twelve years have passed [since Sabertooth had found Naruto] and Wolverine was getting very antsy. "What the hell has Creed been up to? Creed has been acting strange. Hell, I tracked him to a school which had been robbed, but only BOOKS were stolen! Something is not right. Hell, he even missed my last birthday." Logan had thought things were weird, but for the life of him could not figure out what Creed was planning. It must be something REALLY big for Creed to miss his birthday this year. He stalked around the X-Mansion with quick, angry steps. It had gotten so that most of his fellow X-Men were avoiding him. Finally, he went to the Danger Room to release some frustration.

Naruto, newly turned sixteen, towered over the batch of commuters around him at 6' 3". He was on New York City's outskirts. Next to him was his motorcycle [Creed taught him how to drive and had paid for a forged license]. He was wearing blue jeans and a white muscle shirt with a dark brown trench coat thrown over it. His face still had the whisker marks, but now he had thick sideburns and longer hair, although it was just as spiky. "Victor told me to get used to the city while he messes with the Runt and to meet him next month to finally finish the Runt off." he reminded himself as he walked over to his bike and pointed it towards New York City.

Naruto drove around until he saw a likely apartment complex. He pulled into the parking lot and locked up his bike. Dismounting with an ease born of long use, he walked right into the building and started to sniff as he made his way to the landlord's desk. "I want a room" he spoke in a harsh tone, shoving a fistful of money across the desk. Without commenting, the landlord handed him some keys. Naruto then counted out additional funds to pay for the week, then walked out- making a bee-line for his bike. He was stopped in his tracks at the site of some punks trying to hotwire it. He growled low in his throat and his claws slid free as he made his way towards the group, but he was cut off as a girl in red and blue tights with a mask that had large white eyeholes and a black spider painted on her chest. Naruto watched as she moved quickly toward the punks and kicked one right in the face. As she did, she landed on her hands, then pushed off into the air and fired some kind of sticky web at the other two. In moments, they were stuck to the ground. Having made quick work of the fight, she somersaulted back his way, landing right in front of him. "Hey, don't you know that it is not nice to steal other people's property, fuzz face?" As she spoke, she threw a fast punch, hitting Naruto square on the chin. "Damn, she hits hard." Naruto thought as he made a quick turn, using his momentum to swing his claws at her. She ducked under them and looked up to see four claw marks deep in the concrete support beam.

Spider-Girl was not having a good day. First, she got a detention for showing up late to class, then during her lunch period, she decided to go web-slinging, only to find some punks stealing a motorcycle along with a big, mad, clawed mutant. She leaped back to avoided getting gutted by his black claws and was a little slow, so her uniform (one she had just had fixed), now had four claw marks across it. "Who are you anyway, fuzz face?" she asked,. "I haven't seen you around here before. The response was a growl and another slash- this time at her face.

"My name is Naruto Creed and I will gut you for that fuzz face comment."

"Creed. Now where have I heard that before?" she thought for a second before sizing up her opponent. "Let's see, blonde hair, black claws, big and mean, last name Creed. Who else fits that description?" Her eyes widened with the realization that she had just picked a fight with Victor Creed's son. Also, given Creed's fondness for motorcycles, the bike in question was probably his. "So I am basically in a fight for no reason. Great." she thought sarcastically to herself.

Naruto was having fun trying to gut the girl. Sure, she was annoying but this was so much fun! He swung at her again, knowing by now that she would jump out of the way. She did, then made a weird hand sign and the next thing he knew his face was covered in white sticky stuff. He tried to swipe it off, but it would not come off easily, so he put a lot more force in it. It came off, but it hurt like hell and probably took some of his whiskers with it. Grunting in pain, he looked around and realized that she was gone. "Damn. Just when I was having fun! She is not getting away that easily." He sniffed, got a nose full of her scent, then ran to his bike, hopped on and roared off following the scent.

Spider-Girl in the meantime was heading home- having had more than enough excitement for one day. She checked around to make sure her Dad was not home before approaching their house. She worried that he would see her torn costume, so she carefully snuck though the window to her room.

"Now what could have happened to have you come through the window, May?" she heard as she hiked herself over the sill. Turning around, she saw father smirking, but it quickly turned into a frown as he noticed her torn costume. "What happened? You look like you fought Creed!"

She stiffened at the name. "Funny you should say that Dad, I went nine rounds with someone I believe to be his son." she watched as her Dad's brows rose in surprise.

"Creed has a son!?" he practically shouted, then he ran over to the phone and started dialing. She could hear only his side of the conversation. " Hello. Is Logan there?" Then, "Okay, I will hold." Her Dad noticed her listening in and frowning, moved a few more paces away and turned his back on her. After a moment, he continued. "Hey, Logan. This is Spider-Man and I think I know what Creed has doing the past few years. My daughter just had a run in with someone we believe to be his son."

Meanwhile, in a seedier part of New York City at Dr. Strange's home, Strange was meditating. Silence reigned until he broke the quiet. "Wong, there appears to be someone here from a different dimension. I will began work on a spell to send that someone back. It will some time, so bring me some tea." Wong just nodded and went to put on the kettle while his master bent over a spell book.

Well, a lot has happened in this chapter. I apologize for the short shift I gave Naruto's childhood, but I could not think of how Victor would rise a child. And do not worry- he will not go back anytime soon. However, I might make it in to a multi-universe crossover or something. Now please tell me what Marvel character do you want him to meet in the next chapter. Thanks!


	3. Fun at the mall

Chapter 3 is here. Please vote and give me more ideas to work on with my other stories.

As Naruto tracked Spider-Girl's scent to a mall, he thinks to himself "Should I mess with her or any of her friends?" He smiled. "Hell, yeah." He parks in a space not too far from the entrance to the large mall. He made sure his bike was secured well enough before making his way to the doors. Stopping at the entrance, he sniffs the air. "She is definitely here all right and she came in very recently." He grinned to himself. "What fun I'm going to have." he thought.

May had been told to go somewhere safe and relax by her father. A bit annoying once she thought about it. "Well, at least I do not have to deal with Logan." she thought almost adamantly. After the call, Wolverine had shown up fairly quickly, demanding answers. All in all, she was happy to get out of the house. So she found her way to the mall with out a care in the world. She walked in to a fabric store and bought some red and blue fabric to repair the damages to her suit. Then, she went into the food court, intent on a burger, only to stop when she saw a familiar blonde mutant sitting calmly at a table, watching her while sipping a soda. "Shit. Naruto Creed, what he is doing here?" She then mentally smacked herself. He must have gotten her scent. When he saw she had spotted him, he smirked, but made no move immediately. He seemed to be waiting for her reaction.

They held those positions for a moment, then Naruto stood up to his full height and made his way over to the girl. "Well, well. The Spider has come here to see little old me." He said as he stopped in front of her and looked down his nose at her with an amused expression. "So, ready for round two? I am sure one of us will lose this time."

She glared up at him. "Sure, fuzz-face. I will be ready shortly and then I will leave you in a nice warm web cocoon for your daddy to pick up."

Now Naruto had been taught by Victor how to get a hero to fight anywhere, so he decided on an old classic. "Better do it quick. I think I might let my animal side out and start slicing and dicing." As he spoke, he slowly brought out his claws, looked around and acted as though he was considering going after the lunch crowd. The result was predictable. Spider-girl ran for the restrooms to change into her 'business suit.' Naruto smirked once more. "Now all I've got to do is to throw a few tables and then watch the fun begin." He matched action to his thoughts, grabbing the closest table and hurtling it into a nearby big and tall men's clothing store, causing an instant panic.

Ben Grimm was irritated to say the least. He went into his favorite clothing store to buy some new pants and then- bam! He gets hit with a table from the food court. "Whoever did this- IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" he roared as he pushed the table away and ran out into the mall. Looking furiously around, he spotted a boy around sixteen wearing a dark brown trench coat. Taking a closer look, he noticed the blonde hair and claws. "What the…if that's not Creed's son, then call me surly!" Shaking his head in fury, he ran full force towards Naruto. Just before he grabbed Naruto, the lil' Creed turned around. Grimm nailed him in the gut, sending him flying up and over the railing on the second level and out of sight.

"What the hell is THE THING doing here?" Naruto thought as he looked frantically down and saw that he was impaled by a metal bar from where he had crashed though the wall into a shop. He put both his hands on the bar and ripped it out, causing him to roar in pain. He slid down the wall as he felt his healing factor kick in, taking care of the wound. Shaking his limbs to be sure they all still worked, he got up and walked towards the railing. "You going to pay for that." he growled at The Thing as he launched himself back into the fight. He slammed into Thing, knocking him down. Then, Naruto quickly rolled away to avoid being hit again- or worse caught within The Thing's grip.

"Don't go and tell me that you got a new dance partner already. And here I thought we had something special." Naruto quickly turned to see Spider-girl's foot coming right at him.

"Shit, no time to dodge- this is going to hurt." he thought to himself as her foot connected with his face. As he was sent flying across the floor, he quickly rolled himself up into a ball to cushion the landing. After the crash, he picked himself up, then took off running "I wanted to play, but three's a crowd." he yelled over his shoulder as he reached into his coat, pulled out a grenade, and pulled the cord with a smooth, practiced movement. "You two play with each other- and THIS." With a smirk, he tossed it behind him. Swiftly making his way out, he hopped on his bike and roared out of the lot. He was glad that he had made sure not to show his face to the cameras he had scouted on the way in. He knew that if they had any footage, it would be too blurry to do anything with it.

Driving back to his apartment, his cell rang. Fishing it from his pocket, he answered it with a brusque "What?"

"Change of plans, Pup." Victor's voice boomed through the speakers. "Tomorrow night we finish off the Runt."

Naruto sighed as he parked his bike. "I wonder if Spider-girl survived the grenade." He had a feeling she was not so easy to beat. He was quite sure that The Thing would have no problems, but not entirely positive about Spider-Girl and it kinda made him feel bad.

Chapter 3. A lot has happened. Will Spider-girl live? When is Strange going to put his plan into action? And what will happen between Logan and X-23? Please review and give me your thoughts.


	4. Strange Times

Chapter 4- Strange Times

The mall had turned out to be less than fun, and with Thing in the mix, Naruto knew that it was time to get serious. Consequently, he was sorting though his equipment, which he had laid out on the bed. After reviewing his choices and possible scenarios, he grabbed a large knife and a nine-millimeter handgun. "Play time is over." he said to himself as he put on his trench coat. He quickly exited his apartment, then hopped on his bike and rode to Central Park where Victor said he would have the Runt and the Clone.

The mall had not been fun for May either. She was hurt, but not seriously. "I've got to stop him now." she thought to herself as she ran out of her home in her costume. She also had a backpack packed with normal clothes in it slung over one shoulder so she could claim to her dad that she had gone out to get something to eat. She had heard that Logan and X-23 were going to face Victor Creed in the park. She had no doubt that they would need help. After all, Naruto had just been playing with her. She had no idea how powerful he actually was. She was REALLY hoping that the fact he had run from the mall was a good sign.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Doctor Strange was nearly ready. He had finished the spell. It had a one time use, so he could not be pulled into this world again. Strange used his astral self to find out that the being he sought was headed to Central Park. Packing his accoutrements, he took off towards the park.

Naruto drove into the park and started to sniff out Victor's position. He came upon him not too far from the center of the park. He got off his bike, checked his weapons, and made his way over to Creed. "Hey, Vic. Where are they anyway?"

Victor just gave him an annoyed look "Pup, they will be here soon…in fact they are right over there." As he spoke, Wolverine and X-23 emerged from a nearby strand of bushes.

"Heard you got yourself a kid, Creed. I hope he is better then your last one." Wolverine snarled at Victor.

Victor's claws lengthened. "Oh he is much more than better. He is not a stinkin' human!" Victor smirked. "Let's do it already." The words had barely left his mouth when he roared and lunged at Wolverine.

Naruto circled X-23- testing him. Both had their claws out and a snarl on their face. X made the first move, jumping at Naruto and shoving her claws into his gut. Naruto smiled "My turn." he said flatly as he slit her throat with his claws spraying him with blood. Quickly she pulled back, jumping away while her healing factor went to work to repair the gash in her throat.

"Not bad, Bub." she yelled. "Now let's get wild." So saying, she charged Naruto. He rushed her direction as well, not wanting to give up momentum. The battle was furious, for every cut one gave, the other gave one as well. The fight lost all grace and became angry and animalistic as it would on- each opponent seeking only to slaughter the other.

After receiving a wicked slash to the chest, Naruto shouted "Screw playing nice! Take this." He pulled out his gun and emptied nine shots into X-23, blowing huge exit holes out her back. Then, he threw the gun to the side and tackled her to the ground. "Tonight Vic sees you die!" he snarled. He felt a fierce joy that he could do this for his father as he raised his right arm to take the final slash.

Mai knew she arrived at the right place when she heard the sounds of fierce fighting. She heard Naruto yell "Die" and sped up even more. She saw him about to finish X-23 off, so quickly shot a web line at his back and pulled hard, sending him flying towards her. She caught him and with all her strength, she tried to hold on.

Naruto was pissed. He was about to finish off the damn clone for Victor and now SHE shows up. "I am not in the mood to play now, kid" he snarled darkly as he brought his head back in a reverse head butt, effectively loosening her grip. He quickly turned and slammed her head against a nearby tree, knocking her out. "You should have stayed out of it!" he told her motionless body.

Just then, strange purple smoky-looking, but very substantial chains wrapped around each of his limbs. " What the hell is going on?" Naruto shouted in panic. As he looked around frantically, a figure glided over him.

"My name is Dr. Strange and this is a spell to send you back to your own dimension. Now be gone." Strange yelled the last part as a gateway appeared behind Naruto. Naruto smirked- surprising Strange.

"Well then, I can't go alone can I?" Naruto grabbed the unconscious Spider-girl as he flew into the portal. Strange rushed to stop him, but it was too late.

"NO! THE PORTAL WAS DESIGNED FOR ONE PERSON. THEY COULD GO TO HIS DIMENSION OR TO ANYWHERE. MAYBE EVEN ANYWHEN!!!" Strange's voice boomed out over the park, but all was in vain. He could not stop the spell once it had been unleashed and with no way of bringing her back, he would have to tell his friend Spider-man that he had just sent his daughter off with Sabertooth's son to a different dimension.

Well that is the end. Hope you like it and please review this and other stories. Let me know how you think Naruto will change without Victor's influence.


	5. Through the Portal

Here is Chapter 5. Please vote in my poll.

Naruto and May (by now she had regained consciousness) were flying though the portal doctor. Strange had made it look like a tunnel full of bright colors swirling in psychedelic patterns. "Hey, Spider." Naruto said. "We could end up in a new world. You might want to get into your civvie clothes."

May gave him a nasty glare before deciding that he was probably right. "Fine. Turn your head- no peeking!" As she swapped clothes, she realized that he did not yet know her real identity, so she removed a white cloth from her backpack and covered her lower face before turning to him once more. "Hey, Creed. How long do you think this will take? I mean, it is getting boring." May had said that she hated Naruto, but at least she could talk to him- there was no one else.

Naruto just shrugged. "I do not know." He was cut off as he was pulled into the outside of the tunnel. A moment later May followed.

Hana was in trouble. She knew it for sure when first a really large blonde guy with an appearance that would make any Inuzuka proud (large fangs and claws) just appeared and landed on her. She knew he must be a ninja from the way he dressed. No civilian would dress like that, but he had no headband so she was at a loss as to what to do with him. Shrugging, she did what she always did when she didn't understand something. She dragged him back to the Inuzuka clan home to talk to her mother about it.

Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mind he stood outside the cage that held his fox form. "You are the most interesting Container I have ever met! To go to three dimensions in one life is unheard of!" the demon fox bellowed in approval.

Naruto just stared at the caged fox in his mind. "Three? But Dr. Strange said it would send me back to my own dimension."

"Well first you upset the portal, so now I have changed your language and in this dimension you have yet to be born. Also, I did not attack. So now I am going to give you the Knowledge of how to use chakra so you do not die because I will not go down with some stupid flesh bag." This appeared to have been said all with one breath and very quickly at that. Still at top volume, however. Naruto shook his head and wondered when he would wake up.

Gaara was finding things very odd. First a very pretty girl landed in front of him and now he had no idea what to do with her. He could kill her, but that gave him no direction on what to do next. Maybe he could get her to be his friend? "Well, I do not have a friend besides my uncle. He is really nice." He thought to himself. Having decided on a course of action, he used his sand to move her to the nearest hospital. "Just maybe I will have a pretty friend."

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in a room that could only be a hospital. It was all white and he noticed, looking down at his limbs, he is restrained with leather straps.

"Ahh. I see you are awake. So who are you and which village are you from?"

Naruto looked up at the man speaking to him. He had blonde hair and was wearing a long coat. "My name is Naruto Creed and I come from no village."

The man narrowed his eyes before speaking. "My name is Minato and you are in Konoha. However, if you are not from a village then you must be a missing-ninja. So tell me why should I not kill you now?" The man spoke quite seriously and noticed Naruto's involuntary flexing of his claws. "Good luck with that. My Bloodline heals me from anything- even a severed limb."

Naruto dimly remembered that Konoha loves bloodlines. He would not tell them of his full power though- best to keep something back. He stared speechlessly up at Minato.

Minato couldn't believe his luck. A possible new bloodline right here in the hospital! He had to get this missing-ninja to stay. "How would you like to stop running? I could put in a good word so you could become a Konoha shinobi."

Naruto's lips twisted at Minato's words, but he gave it serious thought. He hated Konoha, but his choices were limited now until he could figure out how to get back to Creed. Minato's offer would give him more skills. Kyuubi had only taught him how to mold and gather chakra. Finally he firmed his lips and lifted his chin. "Ok, but I was a stealth and close quarters expert, so I have only been taught how to mold chakra and gather it."

Minato's eyebrows rose and he took a minute to look Naruto over. "That is a shame. We will help you get some jujitsus." Minato then laughed. "You know your first name is what I was planning to name my son!"

Naruto's eyes rounded, then he said " Just call me Sabertooth so there's no confusion!" They both laughed at the joke.

Then Minato put on a straight face. "You will in the meantime be living with the Inuzuka- at least for the time being." With that said, he stood up and left leaving Naruto alone.

Ok everyone- there you go. Chapter 5. Now I will only focus on Naruto 'till he meets Gaara in the show. The Konoha 11 (Naruto is not born yet) are just getting out of the Academy. Please review and tell me- do you want Zabuza to live or die and what do you want Orochimaru to be- evil or good?


	6. Shukaku

Here is Chapter 6- please review, thanks!

Naruto rolled his shoulders and rotated his heard in boredom. Nothing to do until next practice. For the last few weeks he had been training in the use of chakra and ninja techniques. Living with the Inuzuka was at turned out to be very intriguing. At least the new runt Kiba was pretty fun to annoy. Now he knew why Victor loved to mess with the old Runt! Naruto smirked to himself at the memory. Finally, he raised his arms over his head and stretched as high as he could while pointing his toes. His feet went right off the end of the couch. Yes, he was on the couch and yes, that was where he chose to sleep.

He really found himself enjoying Konoha. He still vaguely remembered his rotten first time here as a child. However, the village now practically worshiped him for his bloodline. A scent interrupted his thoughts and he raised his nose. It was Hana coming in, he quickly discerned. Her scent revealed that she was very anxious. Standing up, Naruto grabbed his Chuunin vest and walked up to her. "Hey, what's going on?".

She whirled to face him with an expression of fear. "The one-tailed demon Shukaku is coming to attack!" she blurted. Almost before she had finished speaking, Naruto was dashing out the door. If he could stop the demon from being sealed in this dimension's version of him (which was apparently going to be female), he would be able to prevent the pain he suffered. He was jumping from roof top to roof top using all four limbs in an animalistic fusion to increase his speed as he ran towards the Hokage office.

Further into the village, Minato sighed. He absolutely hated the fact that he was about to seal a Demon into his daughter, but he could think of no other way to stop the Demon. He leaned over to give his infant daughter one last kiss when the window shattered and Sabertooth rolled in.

"Hokage! I think I have an idea about the demon. Why not tell the village that you defeated the demon and let your Cub grow up normally?" Minato frowned and stared at Naruto. He knew that Creed was right that the villagers would not see the sacrifice the child had made, but only the demon inside of her. Raising his chin, he made his decision. He would get Jiraiya and Sarutobi to go with him so they could carry his daughter back to the village. "Sabertooth. I want you and Kakashi to look after Mai. You will both be the sensei on her team."

Naruto eye widened and he bowed his head for the first time to someone other then Victor. "I will not betray your trust." he said as he left.

Several years have passed and Naruto was now a jonin in the village. He was going to the market to buy some new weapons- mainly a zanbatou (just because he wanted one). On the path, he paused as he smelled a very familiar scent. Mai. He looked over at the young girl hiding just off the path. She had on black pants and matching shirt, which contrasted sharply with her long blonde hair. Around her eyes were black rings- a physical sign of the demon she held. As always, she had a small gourd on her back full of sand. She seemed content, but she was usually cranky from a lack of sleep.

"Hey Cub. How are ya?" he asked as she scowled at him.

"I am not a Cub!" she responded sharply. " I am three years old and can take care of myself!" Her chin lifted proudly and her little nose stuck in the air. Then, her chin came down and her eyes widened as much as she could make them. This was accompanied by the flashing of dimples and a tilted head. "Big brother, can you take me out for Ramen?" she begged. "Pleeeeease." She arranged her mouth in a cute pout and milked the look for all she was worth.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why don't you go ask Uncle Kakashi?" he said. "I have some work to do."

Mai frowned and looked at the ground, rallying her next argument, but then changed her mind and smiled. "OK, BUT I WANT RAMEN FROM YOU NEXT TIME BIG BROTHER." she yelled as loudly as she could, causing all of the villagers to look at them in alarm. When they realized who it was, they went back to their chores, relieved that it was just another "Mai" episode.

Naruto watched as she ran off to find Kakashi. " I can not wait to be her sensei along with Kakashi!" Naruto thought to himself. "Now, I'm off to pick up my zanbatou and then to ask Hana on a date."

Well, that is the end of this chapter. Please tell me what you like and do not worry, Spider-Girl will be reintroduced in the Chuunin exams. Oh and do not forget that it is a different time line than the anima, so I will be taking a few liberties!


	7. The New Team

Hey guys I am back. Sorry for the wait! So here is the story- please review. Thanks!

Mai stared at the headband in her slightly trembling hands. She had just passed the exams. She had waited so long for this day that it hardly seemed real. Slowly though, the delicious, deeply happy feeling faded as she continued to wait on the hard wooden bench. Her sensei was over two hours late for their meeting. She only knew one person who was this habitually late. Well, two people if she was honest with herself. Uncle Kakashi and big brother Naruto. Mai looked over at her teammates Konohamaru and Sino's cousin Ayame. Hell, she hadn't even known Sino had a cousin, but then again her big brother would have probably tried to smack her upside the head for NOT knowing. He always said the only way to stay alive was to know everyone. She knew that she had a ways to go.

Naruto had just returned from an A-rank mission that had gone well…

****

Flashback

Running on the roof tops above his fleeing target (a small time drug dealer who had sold to the wrong kid- one who had a wealthy father), Naruto grinned fiercely . The man he was chasing actually had two mid rank ninja guards- not really a problem, but more of a annoyance (although a bit of a surprise to find with such a low ranking dealer). Naruto filed the anomaly away to ponder later. He had more than his thrill of the hunt as he leaped down onto the first ninja- knocking him down. As they fell, Naruto plunged claws though his chest, causing an explosion of blood.

The other two look back fearfully tried to run even faster, small sounds of distress escaping from them. Naruto charged forward on all fours and lunged at the other ninja. As he tackled him to the ground, he lifted his right claws up in the air and swiped down- ripping out the man's jugular and spraying Naruto with more blood.

As he took off after the target, he draw a kunai and tossed it into the man's leg resulting in a pain-filled scream as the man fell. As Naruto walked over and picked up the downed man by his throat, he sniffed the air. His eyes widened as he spoke. "You are a Rock nin." He roared at the man. The man smiled grimly, brought his arm around and lit an explosive tag. The explosion sent Naruto flying back across the roof. He knew he had lost his gut again. Rising slowing, Naruto saw a group of Rock ninjas (at least twenty) at the ready on the next roof over. One eyebrow quirked, then he smirked to himself as he spoke. "Well, I guess I get FRESH MEAT TONIGHT!" the last part he screamed through gritted teeth as he leapt into the air, teeth bared and claws out. For the next three hours or so, screams were heard across the roof tops, then everything faded to silence in the night, leaving only the lingering stench of spilled blood.

****

Flashback end

Shaking out his body, Naruto stood waiting for his partner. Apparently, they were to teach some pups how to fight. He hated that he would now have to be two hours late to everything as Kakashi was in charge and had ordered it to be so. He hated the orders, but he could follow them.

A few hours later, Kakashi walked up to him through the gathering shadows. "Hey! Time to go get the team." So saying, Kakashi walked to the door and pushed it open- only to get covered head to toe in sand. Naruto tried to stifle his amusement, but was quickly rolling on the ground howling with laughter.

I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Sorry about the size.


	8. Hana Vs Naruto for the Alpha of love

Hey guys, here you go- a new chapter. I hope you will like it and in your reviews please tell me if Kakashi, Naruto, Mai and Hana go rogue or stay in Konoha. If rogue, at the end of your review put a 1, and if they stay put a 2. Thanks!

"Hey Kakashi! The pups got you good. Hahahahahah!" Naruto managed to shout out while rolling on the ground, nearly helpless with laughter. Mai and her teammates looked at him grimly- they were the only ones not laughing. Kakashi stood up and slowly turned his head to glare silently at Naruto. This shut Naruto up- not that he was scared, but he figured that Kakashi would get him back with a prank if he didn't. Last time he got on the bad side of Kakashi, Naruto was drugged with a powerful knockout agent and then mailed to Hana in a dog kennel. As if that were not bad enough, the kennel had a sign on it that said "Caution- I bite." At the sight, Hana fell down she was laughing so hard. However, she had promised that she would make up for it. The rest of that week Kakashi spent running from Naruto, who had decided that he would claw out Kakashi's other eye if he caught him. But that was the past.

Naruto listened to the pups intros, but he did not really care. His mind was on something more important. He knew that he had to break up with Hana for the simple fact that he aged so much slower then everyone around him "Hell." he thought. "I will probably outlive their great-grand kids." Naruto suddenly realized that he had just spaced out and had no idea what was going on around him. He turned to Kakashi.

"Hey, what happened while I was thinking?" Kakashi sighed. In his experience, Naruto thinking usually led to trouble or caused more trouble then was there.

"Well after the intros I decided to try a different test. Not the bell one, but… I don't know just something different." Naruto looked at Kakashi before grinning a toothy and sadistic smile. Kakashi knew that smile and felt bad for the team, who doubtlessly would be the victims of whatever was making Naruto smile.

"Well, Kakashi give each a chunk of raw meat and tell them to avoid your ninja-dogs while I see if Mai can hit me without her sand." Kakashi shook his head and stared at his large friend a beat before grinning like a madman behind his mask

"That has got to be the single and most amazing idea you have ever had- and maybe the only one." Naruto, not hearing the last part right away, spoke "Yeah, I know what you mean…..HEY, I'LL GUT YOU FOR THAT!" The last part was roared as Naruto caught the insult at the end of the compliment. Jumping up, he chased Kakashi though the village- again.

Naruto, caught Kakashi and scratched him up a little. He did not went to kill the man that was probably one of his few friends, but figured a few new scars here and there were nothing big- after all ninjas were proud of their scars and would show them off to other ninjas. Plus, he knew Kakashi would make up a cool story for the scars' origin.

As Naruto walked to Hana's clan house, he hung his head, deep in thought. Naruto hated what he was about to do. Breaking up with Hana, the only girl in Konoha that got him, was just eating at him. He let out a heavy sigh as he knocked once on the hard wooden door of her clan compound. Luckily it was Hana that answered the door.

"Hey, Naruto what do you want?" she asked in a friendly voice, her eyes bright with happiness at seeing him.

Naruto cocked his head before saying "Hana, I was thinking. I will live far past anyone alive right now. I … think if this relationship gets more serious in the future I do not want to see you grow old while I stay the same."

Hana's smile fell and her face stiffened at his words. She gave him a hard look, before slapping him across the face. "You idiot! I don't care- I want to be with you and if you feel the same, you won't either." She smirked as she saw his dumbfounded expiration, then continued "After all, I am the Alpha in this relationship."

This completely unexpected reaction, had Naruto feeling more than a little stupid for trying to break up, but the Alpha comment also made him a little mad. "HA! You Alpha. Don't make me laugh. I am the Alpha!" Naruto tone rang with clear confidence and perhaps a little arrogance.

Hana's brow furrowed, then she snapped. "You think you are the alpha? No way in hell!" That started a very loud, very colorful argument over who was the Alpha, however in the midst of all the arguing, Hana yelled "WANT TO MAKE OUT?"

Naruto reply was very clear. "YES I DO!" before the two locked lips and the battle for dominance shifted from words to, well… tongues.

Mai, who had decided to follow her big brother was giggling up a storm while taking pictures. "Blackmail! I am so going to learn some new moves, my reluctant brother! Hahahha." She smirked evily before running off to get the photos developed.


	9. Sorry

Hey, My devoted readers. I have some good, bad news. I am ending this version of the story, but plan on redoing it to where Naruto stays in the Marvel Universe. If anyone is interested in adopting this version, please let me knew.

So, so long and thanks for all the fish.


End file.
